


Gods Of A Bad Religion

by theartificialluci



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialluci/pseuds/theartificialluci
Summary: Summary- Religious AU: Alaska, the catholic daughter of a preacher gets dragged into a world of rebellion, corruption, and feminism with a girl who may or may not be the antichrist.[originally posted on artificialqueens]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I posted this a few months ago on artificialqueens on tumblr, and wanted to post on here to. Hope you like it or, if you’ve already read it, enjoy the changes I’m making to it! It's based off two songs; Take Me To Church, Hozier and Holy, Zolita so if you want to give those a listen I'd recommend it, they're good songs :)  
> You can find all my other works at @theartificialluci on tumblr, but I'll be uploading them on here too! - Luci

The hum of the alarm clock woke Alaska up, ringing through her room at 5:30am. She groaned and turned over to silence her alarm. Her curtains were pulled shut; but sunlight still seeped through the thin fabric. Alaska squinted, the sun burning her tired eyes. She pulled on her clothes in a tired daze, barely able to keep her eyes open. Alaska paused at the mirror, knowing she’d be reprimanded for vanity. Her face was plain, as she wasn’t allowed to wear makeup here. She missed the deep red lipstick she wore on her lips at home, and the smooth curve of contour that she used to wear on her cheeks. Things were different here; and she knew that was what her parents had wanted. She tied her hair with a ruby ribbon, the vibrant colour a disparity to her dull, fair skin. Her hair was arguably too blonde to be natural, reaching down to her hips. It was usually too dishevelled to be brushed properly, and Alaska had discovered that putting it in a high ponytail usually hid the messiness from the people around her. 

The bell rang loudly through the corridors, making Alaska jump. She heard the girls leaving their rooms to go down into the hall, and joined them. She enjoyed Sundays because she didn’t have any classes. Plus, a whole day’s worth of prayer and preaches. The large hall down the corridor was hidden by a great oak door, the wood carved with art that resembled that of a stain glass window. Alaska had needed a few weeks to gather the strength to push it open. They stood in organised rows in the large hall, listening silently to the priest pacing up and down. He’d pause at individuals, each one flinching from his glance. The room was arguably the most colourful of any in the schoolhouse, with dark oak pews and red curtains. They hadn’t been allowed to sit in pews though. That was much too pleasant for a Sunday. 

The girls all looked the same; each with white stockings, red and green plaid skirts, and button up shirts. Each shirt was ironed to perfection, not a single crease ruining the fabric. All of their hair was tied back in ribbons, which Alaska found particularly difficult with her thick, blonde curls. Choice wasn’t a luxury that the girls had though, so Alaska would have to tie two ribbons in her hair and hope the ponytail remained neat.

“Ephesians 5:22-33,” the priest’s voice echoed loudly through the hall, “You are the divine and pure future of each household, the wife. Worship husbands as you would God, and you will surely make him proud.” The priest preached. Most girls were listening half-heartedly, swaying on their tired feet. They’d been standing for hours, and Alaska wouldn’t have been surprised if her feet were bruised from the effort. She pushed the thoughts of pain out of her mind, focusing on the priest’s speech. Alaska clutched the crucifix that hung loosely around her neck as she recited the verses, each one etched into her mind. She rubbed the gold cross that was placed between her fingers, both as a comfort and a subconscious habit. 

She was aware of the girl standing opposite her in the line next to her, watching her hands toy absentmindedly with the cross. The other girl seemed to be the only student of them all not carrying a bible in her pocket and a crucifix around her neck. Alaska noticed her skirt was much shorter than the others, reaching just above her thigh. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that mirrored all the other girls, but her ebony curls seemed to be as unruly as Alaska’s. She pulled her own skirt down, even though it was at her knees, conscious of the girl’s stare. Their eyes met, and Alaska flushed deeply when she met the cool blue eyes of the other girl. The girl smirked. 

“Am I interrupting something, Miss Needles?” The priest asked scornfully, his sharp words catching the attention of any girl who hadn’t been listening before. The girl looked up, taken aback.  
“No, Sir.” Sharon answered; her voice mechanical. Alaska wondered how many times Sharon had been forced to say the same robotic phrase. 

“Is there a reason for interrupting on our session, perhaps? Troublemakers aren’t looked upon too kindly in the eyes of the Lord.” The priest responded, eyes narrowing at Sharon. Alaska could see she was uncomfortable, and she couldn’t blame her. The priest was an older man, his face worn by anger and scorn, his forehead permanently marked with frown line.

“I don’t agree wholeheartedly with the verse you are preaching, Sir.” Sharon spoke firmly, looking into the priest’s eyes. Alaska gasped under her breath. Every girl seemed as shocked as her, which gave her comfort. Most girls knew not to speak out, especially during preaching. Although, Alaska had to wonder if their response was more in anticipation of the priest’s reaction than Sharon’s statement. 

“Elaborate, please.” The priest encouraged through gritted teeth. Alaska’s eyes shot towards Sharon, mentally begging her to keep her mouth shut. The girl did pretty much the opposite.  
“Why do wives have to worship their husbands? Aren’t we all equal, in God’s eyes?” the last sentence sounded like mockery, “Also, what about people who don’t want to marry?” Sharon finished, her voice losing its power as she saw the priest grow increasingly angry. 

The priest raised his hand behind his head. It shook as he kept it there for a moment, watching the colour drain from Sharon’s face. Any bravado that she had managed to uphold disappeared as her wide eyes watched the priest’s hand. He brought it down, hitting Sharon’s cheek with a violent smack. She made an inaudible sound and reached up to hold her red cheek. Sharon cursed breathily. The other girls stood around them didn’t make a sound. None of them reacted to the abuse; they just cast their eyes down and pretended they hadn’t heard Sharon’s whimper. Alaska reached out instinctively to help Sharon, but the priest raised his hand in warning. Alaska froze and moved backwards so she was in line with the other girls in their perfect row. 

“God doesn’t tolerate incompetence or ignorance, Miss Needles.” The priest concluded, walking up the line to encourage the other girls to carry on with their verses. Sharon glared at him through her narrowed eyes. 

The session finished as it always did, with the priest shouting promises and speeches at them. Alaska was falling asleep on her feet, her eyes fluttering as she fought against her exhaustion. The priest yelled often, and even though Alaska was unusually close to the action, she was far too used to it. They lined up at the door and stood facing the doorframe, waiting to be released by the priest. Alaska and Sharon walked through the door together, and Alaska winced when her fingers brushed Sharon’s thigh.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Alaska asked softly as they were dismissed from the hall. Sharon looked up at her briefly, as if taken aback. They hadn’t spoken before, and Alaska was sure she wasn’t used to making friends. 

“I’m good. You know what they say; you haven’t lived until you’ve been slapped by a priest.” Sharon shrugged, giving Alaska an amused wink. Alaska stared, confused. 

“You shouldn’t joke, priests aren’t supposed to be violet. Especially not towards Christians. You must’ve really angered him.” Alaska frowned, concern obvious on her face. 

“I’m not a Christian.” Sharon answered bluntly, revelling in the shock on Alaska’s face. Her eyes were wide with apprehension, taking a slight step back away from Sharon. 

“Then why are you here?” Alaska asked; hostility evident in her voice.

“My parents wanted to correct me. As if a school full of girls in skirts would really make me feel straight.” Sharon laughed loudly. 

“Wait, you’re gay? I mean, I don’t mind that much, I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m just surprised, it’s fine by me. God doesn’t judge right?” Alaska rambled. She felt her pale cheeks becoming hotter as she stopped talking, the embarrassment flooding over her. She wasn’t sure how convincing she’d sounded, but she hoped her discomfort was masked by her friendliness. 

“You’re cute when you ramble. Come on, come into my room. I have something to show you.” Sharon smiled. Alaska didn’t understand why the smile gave her a sensation of dread deep in the pit of her stomach. 

They walked through the long corridors, framed pictures of famous religious figures decorating the dull walls. Some of the girls were stood around, watching with curiosity as Sharon led Alaska to her room. The room was much further away from Alaska’s then she’d imagined, and Alaska wondered how difficult it was going to be to navigate the corridors on the way back. Sharon’s room was still as bland as all the others, but it gave off a different feeling than the rest of them. She still had the crucifix on the wall and a bible on her nightstand, but posters were hung on the dull white walls. They seemed to be rock bands, ones that Alaska hadn’t heard of. The posters were torn, presumably from the nuns pulling them down and Sharon putting them back up. 

Her bedsheets and carpets were black, contrasting to Alaska’s red ones. Books were piled on her desk, some relating to witches and others to feminism. Alaska was shocked they hadn’t been confiscated. Sharon welcomed her into her room and sat down on the carpet. Alaska sat down next to her. 

“What did you want to show me?” Alaska asked, her voice quivering. 

“This,” Sharon spoke, unbuttoning her shirt. Alaska flinched away from her view of the girl’s pale skin. Her chest was dotted with a small cluster of freckles. 

“Sharon,” Alaska began, staring hopelessly as she pulled a small, tattered flask from her bra. Alaska couldn't help but stare at the red lace, a stark contrast to the girl’s porcelain body.  
Sharon looked up, an almost pitying smile on her face. She brought the flask to her lips, and Alaska flinched at the strong smell of alcohol. Sharon just paused for a moment, the metal pressed to her lips, before she took a long sip. 

“This world isn't real, Alaska. Sitting around preaching until you get a man who beats you because he thinks he’s God’s angel isn't real. I'm sure as hell not ending up like that.” Sharon spoke, her voice almost pleading. 

“It’s not like that, Sharon.” Alaska countered weakly. Sharon raised her eyebrow at the other girl, making it clear that she had won. Alaska didn't say anything, she just watched Sharon take sip after sip of her flask. It seemed to be almost like a habit to her, each sip a comfort. 

“Can you tell me you’d rather be here than travelling? Or partying or God knows what else.” Sharon scoffed, handing the flask to Alaska. She held it in her hands as if merely holding it was sacrilege, and she dropped it into her lap as if it had burned her.

“Are you more of a cigarette girl? That’s fine, each to their own.” Sharon shrugged, pulling a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and handing one to Alaska. She took the cigarette and stared at it blankly. 

“Like this.” Sharon instructed, her voice slurring slightly. She pressed the cigarette to her lips and took a drag. Alaska copied her action hesitantly. She breathed out, lungs burning, and spluttered, loudly coughing out smoke. Sharon put her hand over Alaska’s mouth to quieten her. The gesture brought a flush to Alaska’s face, but she was hoping Sharon would assume it was from the cigarette. Sharon just hummed in amusement as Alaska let out a final cough. The smoke danced around her throat, drying it out and making her eyes sting. Tears streamed down her cheek as she looked up at Sharon, who was finding great enjoyment in her failure. 

“What does the Bible say about homosexuality?” Sharon asked; her voice no more than a whisper. They were sat next to each other, their knees touching.  
“Not much, really. Leviticus 20:13 and 18:22…” Alaska began, but Sharon cut her off. 

“So God wouldn't mind too much if I kissed you?” Sharon asked; her voice like a silky purr. Alaska paused for a moment, but she nodded. Sharon smirked, taking her eager nod as an invitation.  
Sharon leaned over to Alaska, igniting the kiss. Alaska’s eyes widened for a moment, surprised by the girl’s passion. She leaned into Sharon, deepening the kiss. Alaska shuffled onto Sharon’s lap, wrapping her legs around the girl’s body. Sharon moaned at the action and put her hands on the small of Alaska’s back, pulling her closer. Alaska had had boyfriends before, but none of them kissed as passionately as this. 

There was a harsh knock at the door, and the pair sprang apart. Sharon hid the cigarettes and alcohol in a panicked hurry, sweeping them under her bed with haste. Alaska looked up at Sharon, but the girl was too frightened to issue instructions. No one came into her room, and they heard footsteps walking into the distance. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Alaska asked quietly, the adrenaline leaving her body as quickly as it had entered. 

“Get out.” Sharon hissed; her voice hoarse. Alaska glanced up at her in bewilderment.

“What?” Alaska asked, her voice weak as she stared blankly, taken aback. Her confusion only seemed to anger Sharon more as the girl balled her hands into 

“I said get out!” She yelled, pushing Alaska away from her. Alaska stumbled slightly, her hand flying behind her to keep her upright. Her heart lurched at the sudden shove. 

She stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the door. She didn’t glance back as she opened it quietly and attempted to find her way back to her own room.

Sharon stared at the door, “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska feels guilty as she continues to let Sharon lead her into trouble, and Sharon teaches her how to drink her problems away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! I'll have number 3 up much sooner than I did this one, promise.

Alaska could feel the electricity between their bodies. She was sat in Sharon’s lap, and she could feel her arousal when she tried to squeeze her thighs together. Sharon’s fingers brushed Alaska’s leg, drawing them up to her thighs. Her skirt was brought up so high it no longer covered her ass. The friction of their skin made her shiver, bringing her body even closer to Sharon’s.   
Alaska was jerked awake by the loud alarm clock, interrupting her sleep. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and she was breathing heavily. She shook her head, trying to bring herself back to reality. Alaska’s hand slid down her shorts and to her panties. She cringed when she felt her wetness through the fabric.

She threw herself out of bed and moved to the sink, splashing her flushed face with cool water. She shivered, wide awake, and turned the shower on. The warm water was a comfort as she climbed into the shower. She ran her fingers up her thigh, as if able to mimic dream Sharon’s touch. She couldn’t.

The mirror was opposite the shower in the small bathroom, and Alaska hid from its reflection, the shame eating away at her mind like a disease. She was in a schoolhouse run by her father with guidance from God, thinking about a girl. Alaska felt guilty for wearing the crucifix around her neck. She tugged at the chain it was hung on as if it was suffocating her.   
She got dressed as usual, although wearing her skirt a little bit higher than she normally would. Her shirt had a lace collar and flower shaped buttons, and she adorned it proudly with her cross. She took the leather bound Bible from her desk and carried it in her arms, hugging it to her chest. 

The walk to the school was only a short one, and was only two winding corridors away from Alaska’s room. People were walking swiftly down the corridors next to her after the bell sounded, signalling lessons. Alaska met the sunken and tired eyes of the other girls as they walked beside her. Each girl walked without purpose and without meaning, trudging beside their friends and roommates.   
The classroom was as bland as every other room Alaska had been in. One large crucifix hung above the teacher’s desk, and ‘Heart of God’ was written at the top of the chalkboard. The walls were a dull white; even the desks were a pale ivory. The room was absent of all colour, and not even a colouring pencil could be found. Alaska even felt as if the red ribbon in her ponytail was out of place, too bright to be found in such a room. 

Alaska took a seat at a desk towards the back, putting her Bible down gently onto the desk. Someone had approached behind her, dropping their own books onto the desk with a thud. Alaska turned around, shocked, to see Sharon standing beside her. The girl gave her an almost sheepish smile. Alaska couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t a Bible amidst Sharon’s pile of books.   
The girl’s hair bore strong resemblance to a raven’s feather, dark curls bouncing in her high ponytail as she moved. Alaska had the suspicion that the Sharon was wearing makeup, as her eyelashes were long enough to touch her brow bone. Her lips were a deep red; a colour Alaska knew couldn’t be natural. Her cheekbones were carved too, jutting out of her flawless pale face.

“This seat taken, darling?” Sharon asked, sitting down in the seat beside Alaska before she even had a chance to answer the question.

Alaska cursed the way she squirmed at the pet name. Sharon didn’t seem to notice, she just watched the other girls sit down at their own desks. They all avoided Sharon’s gaze, and Alaska assumed they were unfamiliar with anyone having such an infernal edge. They almost seemed nervous in her presence, and Sharon revelled in it. She loved the enigma the other girls had created around her.  
Sharon sat, chin rested on her hand, elbow rested on the desk. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as a nun spoke to them. Even Alaska, admittedly, had stopped listening after she began to talk about giving birth. Even for a devote Christian, there was only so much Alaska could listen to before her mind wandered. 

“1 Timothy 2:15, yet she was saved through childbearing- if they continue in faith and love and holiness, with self-control.”

The girls spoke with the nun, their voices droning. Anyone outside the classroom would think them to be nothing more than tedious robots. They all knew the Bible to every page and word, and the act of preaching had become tedious very fast. The school had been a home to many of them since they were young, and they’d learned to read the Bible before the alphabet. Alaska kept her head down as she muttered the verse.

Sharon rolled her eyes when the nun spoke about an ideal housewife having 3 or more children. The mere thought made Alaska shudder. 

“I don’t want kids, I have a cat, and that’s enough.” Sharon muttered under her breath, her voice barely audible as her hand covered her mouth. Alaska laughed under her breath. Sharon smiled warmly at Alaska’s amusement. The smile was quickly wiped off her face when a ruler smacked against their desk.

Alaska seemed unfazed, but she noticed the sharp intake of breath from Sharon. She was part way through her second year, which was significantly less time than Alaska, who had been a resident since she was four years old. Even though Sharon was clearly strong, it would take much longer for her to get used to the nuns. Alaska had learned that the hard way. 

“Really, Miss Needles and Miss Thunder? We’re talking about a woman’s most important gift to her husband and you’re messing around?” The nun asked; her voice stern and harsh. She was a short, chubby woman with rosy cheeks who looked as though she should be a motherly figure. She’d been looking after the girls for years, and she certainly wasn’t motherly. Alaska shrank down in her seat, but instead Sharon saw a challenge.

“The most important gift from a wife is a baby? I would’ve said sex in general, or tits.” Sharon mused, her voice firm. The nun’s face turned a startling shade of red, her knuckles becoming white as she held tightly to the ruler. The ruler hit the table again, except this time it was brought down onto Sharon’s hand. She inhaled through gritted teeth, determined not to show emotion. A small tear crept from the corner of Sharon’s eye, and it made Alaska flinch. She opened her mouth agape to protest, but didn’t gather enough courage to act. 

“Miss Needles, go outside. Miss Thunder, corruption by such an evil girl is in itself a sin. Much like Eve, you allow yourself to be so easily persuaded. Both of you get out. Join us for classes tomorrow.” The nun spoke sharply.

Alaska followed Sharon outside, her eyes cast down to the floor. She tried to block out the whispers from the other students in the room. Their beady eyes fell on Alaska, watching every emotion that played out on her face. Unlike Sharon, she was yet to learn how to keep her face neutral. Sharon held the door open for her and smiled sympathetically when she saw that Alaska was shaking.

“Eve, huh? Queen of the snakes, that’s what you are, Alaska. Or, do you prefer something else?” Sharon spoke, had voice almost like a taunt. Alaska knew the crude joke Sharon was referring to, and she blushed viciously.

“You need to back off, Sharon. If I get expelled from this school, my father will kill me. I-I can’t let him down.” Alaska’s voice cracked and became hoarse, a lump in her throat stopping her from being angry. Sharon seemed shocked by the sudden hysteria.

“Hey, it’s not my fault, darling. You know the story of Adam and Eve. Eve takes the fruit, not the devil.” Sharon shrugged. She wraps a loose curl around her finger innocently, the irony not lost as she smiled maliciously.

“Stop it, just stop it.” Alaska hissed, her breaths becoming more rapid. Her thoughts were occupied with Bible verse after Bible verse, telling her what she was feeling was wrong. Not to mention her father’s reaction. Her mind was a sin, and she couldn’t control it. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill. Sharon just frowned at her.

They could hear the girls chanting through the walls,   
“We’re at your mercy, under the graceful light of Heaven. Deliver us from evil and from our own sins…”

“Alaska, calm down? I’m sure being told off once in our shitty Catholic school won’t cause too much damage. They think I’m the reincarnation of the devil, and I’m still here.” Sharon’s attempts at reassurance only made Alaska’s hyperventilation become worse. Sharon bit her lip, realising that her kind of comfort was different to Alaska’s. 

“Right, new tactic. Alcohol will help, always does.” Sharon thought aloud, grabbing onto Alaska’s arm. 

“Alcohol…doesn’t solve…all your problems.” Alaska critiqued through ragged breaths. Her breathing wasn’t steadying at all, and Sharon was becoming worried. She didn’t want to be seen dragging a passed out girl into her bedroom, she could only imagine the rumours. She wouldn’t mind them, of course, but Alaska sure as hell would. 

The walk back to Sharon’s room seemed elongated as Sharon practically carried Alaska into her room. She was glad most students were back in classes; as such a sight would surely cause a stir. She closed the door behind her, returning the key back into her bra. Alaska gave her a curious look, one paired with narrowed eyes, but Sharon shrugged; a gesture that read, ‘don’t question my methods’. Sure enough, Alaska didn’t. 

Sharon pulled a blanket from underneath her bed, the movement causing a clack as the glass bottles hidden by it. She retrieved a bottle; half empty, and handed it to Alaska. Alaska imagined the liquid was vodka by the strong smell that invaded her nostrils. She could taste it in the back of her throat before even drinking it. Alaska, in her panicked state, seemed more than happy to accept it. She took a sip, followed by another, and then another. Even Sharon, a self-proclaimed alcoholic, seemed concerned about the consumption. 

“Alright Alaska, alright.” Sharon soothed, hand rubbing circles on Alaska’s back. Sharon placed a kiss on her forehead. Alaska led down on Sharon’s bed after little persuasion. She was still shaking, the intoxication only making her whole body convulse. Sharon’s own hand shook when she placed it soothingly on Alaska’s arm.   
Sharon climbed in beside her, praying to God that none of the nuns would find them. She didn’t think she could get herself out of that situation. She was damn lucky that the nuns had decided it would be safer not to give her a roommate. Sharon ran her fingers through Alaska’s hair as she sobbed, her breath steadying somewhat. Sharon was only calm when Alaska fell asleep, silent. She stayed up late that night, watching Alaska’s finally calm state as she slept, the occasional snore interrupting Sharon’s thoughts. Eventually, Sharon dropped her guard and allowed herself to fall asleep next to Alaska.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska learns more about Sharon and skipping a game of lacrosse leads to Alaska’s worse nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments/kudos! I should be uploading quickly since I have written it all previously, but I will be making improvements and adding more chapters.

Alaska’s head spun as she turned over, hearing quiet murmurings from beside her. She felt the light on her eyelids and she reluctantly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she felt someone watching her, and her slightly blurred vision confirmed it. She stared at the face next to her, watching her with squinted eyes. Sharon’s arm was wrapped around her waist, her hand tapping her lightly to coax her awake. Alaska angled her body away from Sharon’s poke, afraid that she’d be annoyed into getting up. She imagined that was the tactic Sharon was going for. 

Alaska groaned slightly and pulled herself upright, leaning against the headboard. Her messy hair spread out behind her, tickling both her nose and her neck. Sharon did the same, resting her hand on Alaska’s thigh. Alaska wondered when she’d stopped caring about the subtle, intimate touches. She figured that she should, but in her sleepy stupor she didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re gonna have to get up at some point, Alaska. Lacrosse doesn’t wait for any man. I wish it did, I fucking hate sports. Lacrosse in the beginning of winter should be a crime.” Sharon grumbled, looking over to her lacrosse uniform that hung messily over her arm chair. She picked it up half-heartedly and threw it onto the end of her bed with a dramatic sigh. 

Alaska noticed everything. She noticed the way Sharon’s ebony hair cascaded down to the small of her back, released from the slick ponytail they were forced to adorn through the day. She noticed the sharp curve of contour that made her cheekbones jut out of beguiling face. She noticed the faint scent of cigarettes and whisky on the girl’s breath when they kissed. When Sharon crawled out from under the blanket they shared, Alaska noticed the bruises and scars on her body.

Part of Alaska thought that Sharon had no one to blame but herself. Delinquency brought pain and judgement, which was one of the first things drilled into the minds of the wayward. Sharon seemed indifferent to the nun’s actions, deeming freewill and a voice more valuable than her own safety. A hit by a belt or a slap from a nun was usually enough to crush a student’s obstreperous behaviour. But not Sharon. And that interested Alaska more than she cared to admit. 

Sharon got dressed, taking the ruby red skirt, white thigh high socks, and red polo shirt. She reached her hands up to fix the three shirt buttons together, but opted to leave the top one alone. She fixed the collar down and, when the light from the window caught it, a golden chain could be seen around her neck. Instead of a cross like Alaska had expected, a letter hung from it, gold exterior beginning to rust. The ‘P’ sat right at the centre of Sharon’s collarbone, and Alaska was left wondering what it meant. Sharon reached up to get her knee pads, the cropped shirt rising to reveal her flat stomach. Alaska shifted as she cast her eyes down. 

“Go and get dressed, Lasky. Jesus, if you’re late and get hit I’ll have to punch the nuns. That won’t be comfortable for anyone.” Sharon sighed dramatically. Alaska flinched hard at the blasphemy but she nodded and left the room quietly, hoping no one would notice her leave the room. Satisfied, Sharon perched on the end of the bed and waited for her. She threw her head towards the ground and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, brushing the stray strands behind her ears. 

Alaska’s own uniform was a deep blue as she was on the opposing team to Sharon. The colour was obnoxious and bold, as if it were made of sapphires. The thought itself made the uniform seem appealing, but it definitely wasn’t. It didn’t fit her the way the uniform suited Sharon, instead hanging from her thin frame. She brushed her hair quickly, pulling it into a pristine ponytail. Taking her lacrosse stick from behind her door, she made her way outside on the bell. 

The sports field was arguably the only time the students were allowed outside the walls of the schoolhouse. The field was large and marked with white chalk, lining the acres of grass with the marks of a rounders pitch, lacrosse field and, in the far corner, a tennis court. Girls were lined up, blues opposite the reds, as they waited for instructions.  
One girl, someone Alaska hadn’t spoken to before, turned to talk to the student beside her. The school wasn’t big but it held enough students for Alaska to see one as unfamiliar. There were plenty of students that Alaska hadn’t spoken to, but she imagined it was because most students didn’t reach out further than one or two friends. The schoolhouse had a way of making even the friendliest of girls hostile and afraid. Students come every year; most don’t stay as long as Alaska. She’d been at the school for many years, each one with less contact from her family. The nun approached the girl beside Alaska and slapped her, quickly and effectively. The girl quietened with a sniffle, and the nun turned her attention back to the rows.

Alaska looked around as subtly as possible, looking for the flash of dark hair and red uniform. She spotted Sharon, teeth gritted as she listened to the nun’s instructions. Sharon’s lacrosse stick dug into the ground, twisting it slightly to form a small hole in the ground. 

The match began with a blow of a whistle, sending both teams sprinting to their positions on the field. Alaska found her position with ease, her defence position more like a habit to her than anything else. Sharon, however, struggled, and had to find her opposing player on the other team so she knew where to go. Alaska watched Sharon run, gracefully running towards the girl she was marking. She couldn’t help but notice that Sharon’s legs were toned and muscled. Alaska looked down at her own legs, thin and fragile.  
The match lasted an hour, and Alaska had long since lost the adrenaline of the game. She struggled to stand as she became light headed, each rapid breath making it harder for her to move. Her legs were shaking from the effort as she sat down on the benches, panting. She saw red out of the corner of her eyes and turned to see Sharon.

“What’s the point of lacrosse? If the devil himself offered me a trip to hell, I’d take that any day if it meant no lacrosse.” Sharon exclaimed, ripping off her knee pads with a groan. The pads had left red indents in her skin and she rubbed them, muttering under her breath. It sounded like a curse, but Alaska decided she’d be better off not knowing.

“It’s discipline.” Alaska answered with a shrug. Sharon gave her an unamused scowl, but didn’t argue.

“How are you even still in this school?” Alaska laughed when she saw the disdain on Sharon’s face.

“Every time I fuck up, my parents pay to keep me here. They’re incredibly rich and they don’t want me, so this school is, mind the irony, a God send to them. They get to pretend I don’t exist, and it doesn’t even cost as much as their new car.” Sharon explained. Alaska nodded, but her sympathetic smile made Sharon uncomfortable.

“You know what would be great right now?” Sharon asked; her voice thoughtful. Alaska shook her head, nerves building like butterflies in her stomach.

“Not doing lacrosse. What would you say about skipping the next hour of this crap and coming for a walk with me?” Sharon asked.

“Is that really a good idea, Sharon? Lacrosse isn’t too bad; besides, you really can’t afford to get into any more trouble.” Alaska protested. Her argument was lost on Sharon, who was already pulling Alaska’s hand. Alaska looked back. Everyone was engrossed in conversation, sat in groups no more than three. The nun was speaking to another one who had recently approached, both lost in their own conversation. No one would miss them; they had a 20 minute bench break anyway.

The benches were hidden by tall bushes, facing away from the field, and Sharon guided Alaska through them. Alaska grumbled as branches and leaves got entwined in her hair. Sharon rolled her eyes at the complaints.

“So you’ll complain about nature but not the patriarchy? Your morals are fucked Lask.” Sharon scoffed. Alaska looked up, bewildered by Sharon’s scorn. Sharon didn’t comment further, she just pulled Alaska through the bushes.

“Where are we going?” Alaska asked; her voice quiet as she feared being discovered. Sharon seemed less concerned as she skipped, chattering loudly.

“It doesn’t matter where we go, Lask. As long as you’re here and we’re away from anyone else, it’s good.” Sharon answered simply. Alaska seemed satisfied with the answer, and followed Sharon to where she was sitting down.

They were somewhere in the churchyard, the thick grass suggesting it wasn’t a common place to find anyone. Sharon seemed to enjoy the somewhat eerie surroundings and patted the grass at her side. The grass tickled Alaska’s heels as she walked, still damp with dew. Grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain, but none came. The sun was hidden behind them, but it was still there, gently lighting the darkened sky.

Alaska curled up into Sharon’s side, laying her legs over Sharon’s. Alaska was cold in her lacrosse uniform, so she nestled into Sharon more. The other girl just hummed happily. Sharon held out her hand for Alaska to hold. Sharon started talking happily, using wild gestures to describe her first day at the schoolhouse. Alaska laughed loudly, throwing her head back as Sharon described calling one of the nuns a horse. 

Alaska looked up into Sharon’s eyes, smiling softly as Sharon held her chin. Alaska leaned towards Sharon to press their lips together. Alaska moved her legs closer to Sharon when she grabbed her thigh. Alaska moaned into Sharon’s hair as the other girl placed kisses along her collarbone.

“What in God’s name is going on here?”

Sharon and Alaska’s hands were still entwined as they met the horrified faces of two nuns. Alaska recognised one as the nun who taught some of her classes this year. It was hard to remember each nun, as new ones taught each year, but Alaska knew she had been one of the kindest. The once friendly, calm woman looked like she was about to explode. Or kill them both. Judging by the snarl on her twisted face, Alaska guessed all of the above. 

“Come here Needles.” The nun spat.

The nun’s hand grabbed Sharon’s arm and held tightly. Sharon squirmed under the harsh touch and yelled out in pain. The nun didn’t even react. Alaska’s mouth fell open to shout out, but she couldn’t form a sound. She fell silent, with nothing more than a quiver of her lips. 

The other nun behind Alaska grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back so she was away from Sharon. Alaska’s eyes began to water as she reached up to release her hair from the nun’s grip. The nun pulled harder and Alaska screamed. Each strand of her hair that the nun tugged stung her scalp as if she were being set on fire, strand by strand. 

“Hey! Leave her alone you fucker.” Sharon called viciously. The nun grabbed Sharon’s other arm and pulled them behind her back, holding her as if she was a criminal. Sharon grunted, but stopped trying to get free. She knew if she did, it would just get worse for Alaska. 

“We’ll take you to the priest’s office now. You better come willingly.” The nun ordered with a seething voice. Sharon and Alaska exchanged one panicked look before being taken roughly through the corridors.

Alaska and Sharon sat side by side, each fidgeting on the leather chairs they had been instructed to wait on. Sharon offered her a reassuring smile but she looked away, casting her eyes to the wall in front of them. 

A framed painting of Jesus hung on the otherwise bare wall, and Alaska felt him looking down at her. His painted eyes were full of judgement, and his painted face watched her with anger. She felt small in front of him, as if she wasn’t even worthy of being besides a painting of him. 

She tore her eyes away from the painting when two nuns and a priest approached her and Sharon. The priest’s face was stony and cold. His face showed signs of ageing, with lines and dark circles under his blue eyes. The man’s eyes emitted cold and Alaska wondered how it was possible for anyone to look him in the eyes. She sure couldn’t. He looked angry when Sharon walked through the door, and Alaska remembered their argument earlier in the hall.

The nun closest to her was the first to speak. She glared at Sharon through accusing eyes, and Sharon did the same. Alaska assumed Sharon had been here many times already, even though they weren’t far into the school year. Alaska wondered how many times it had actually been, and why she allowed herself to be dragged here too. She knew better, of course she did, but she never seemed to care when she was around Sharon. If anything had ever been a warning sign, it was that behaviour. Alaska wondered properly, for the first time since meeting Sharon, what the hell she’d gotten herself into. 

“Miss Thunder, your behaviour is, quite frankly, disturbing. We’ve been forced to call your father here.” The nun explained; her face twisted with irritation and disgust.  
Alaska gasped loudly, dread evident in her wide eyes as she moved closer to Sharon. Sharon stared in confusion as Alaska shook in her seat. Alaska’s stomach dropped, and she was sure she felt her heart stop beating. Her throat was swollen and she wondered how long she’d be able to hold it together before she started to cry. 

“You can’t call him. Please, just…anyone but him.” Alaska pleaded, her voice broken and cracked. The nuns ignored her and they walked away, leaving Sharon to comfort her as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska sees her father, things go downhill for Sharon, and Alaska’s faith plummets

Alaska tapped her foot against the wooden floor. She tapped it in time to the ticking clock, her anxiety building after each minute. Each tick grew louder in Alaska’s frenzied mind as she fought for control of her thoughts, which were currently running with potential scenarios. Each possibility gave her a fresh wave of anxiety.

She could feel Sharon’s warm breath on her arm. Alaska watched her stretch and fall back into the plastic chair with a yawn. Alaska, on the other hand, hadn’t stopped fidgeting since they’d sat down, opposed to staying in one place for so long. She reminded herself of a caged animal. They’d been sat for hours, talking to nuns, priests, and people Alaska didn’t even know. 

They had asked so many questions that after the integration both girls were exhausted. The nuns asked Alaska the most questions, all about her relationship to Sharon. She’d felt overcome with nerves when the nuns scribbled notes on paper with a frown.

Time was going slowly, but Alaska didn’t mind. Thoughts of their punishment and her father’s arrival whirled around her head. She caught Sharon’s eyes and smiled falsely, trying to hide the inner turmoil. Sharon, of course, picked up on her façade, but chose not to comment on it. 

Alaska was aware that her inability to sit still was making Sharon nervous. She felt bad when she watched the girl stare at the wall, motionless. 

“What did the priest say to you?” Alaska asked, unable to bare the silence for any longer. Sharon looked up, as if only just noticing Alaska beside her.

“Oh, the usual, I’m a disgrace to human society, Jesus is spitting down on me, blah blah blah.” Sharon shrugged. Her attempt to joke was lost on Alaska, who stared into Sharon’s eyes, searching for the fear she knew she could find in her own. 

“Sharon, I’m so sorry.” Alaska mumbled, aware of the nun’s eyes on them.

“I’m alright, Alaska. It’s not like they’re going to burn me at the stake. Even that’s probably too much for them.” Sharon chuckled half-heartedly.   
“Jesus, here they come.” Sharon mumbled as the priest and nuns walked over.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain.” Alaska muttered back, although she noted that her correction had no passion. The words were more of a habit, and she’d stopped caring now. Sharon scoffed, the sound laced with mirth and mocking.

The nun grabbed onto Sharon’s arm, pulling her upright and off the chair. Alaska reached out when her hand was violently torn from Sharon’s.

“You’ll be fine, Sharon.” Alaska reassured. Even she knew how weak she sounded as her voice cracked from the strain. 

“I don’t stand a fucking chance, Lasky. I’m an abomination in this shitty Christ driven nation. You’ll be alright; they’ll still let you wear your virgin white. Good luck, Lask.” Sharon sighed.

“Sharon…” Alaska called after her, but she was already being dragged into the next room. Sharon didn’t watch her go, but Alaska heard the deep exhale that escaped from her lips. Sharon was scared, both of what they were going to do with her and what was going to happen to Alaska. Guilt was making her head spin, thoughts occupied with all the worst case scenarios. 

“What are you doing to her?” Alaska demanded, turning to the nun nearest to her. The nun, with a disgusted sneer, turned away, so Alaska turned to the priest.  
“Sharon’s undergoing some therapy until she is feeling better.” The priest informed her, not even one emotion shown on his worn face. It unnerved Alaska as she watched his blank expression. 

The words caused a shiver down Alaska’s spine. She inhaled sharply, panic engulfing her body. Dread filled her mind as she began to shake. Even the nuns, who didn’t seem to care much about them, looked concerned.

Alaska had turned a pale white, the colour draining from her face. All the butterflies that had gathered in her stomach had become a swarm of angry moths, desperate to free themselves. She’d heard stories, of course, about the kids in therapy. Even her parents, who were enslaved in religion, wouldn’t put her through that torture. Sharon was strong, but she wasn’t that strong. 

“You can’t do that.” Alaska’s voice was hoarse as she stared at the priest. He looked down at her in disappointment, as if he’d been hoping that she’d agree with his methods.

“Miss Thunder, it is perfectly legal. We’re not going to electrocute Miss Needles, we are not savages. However, other means can be used.” The priest explained. The fact that there was no malice in his voice only angered Alaska more.

“We’ll bring her back out after her session. However, you have a meeting scheduled with your father.” The nun interrupted, gesturing to the priest’s office.

Alaska stood up on shaky legs, glancing back to the room where Sharon had been taken. The nun placed her hand on Alaska’s back, encouraging her through the office doors. Alaska took a deep breath, her exhale shaky and unsteady. She knew the nuns could sense unease, and Alaska was basically a beacon for nerves. 

Alaska recognised the figure sat in the priest’s chair. She wished she didn’t. The tall, leering man with greying hair and beady eyes had been in her nightmares since she was a child. He wore a black suit, one that Alaska deemed gloatingly expensive. Alaska didn’t resemble him in the slightest; with her thin lean body, messy hair and short stature. 

“Alaska, it’s good to see you again.” Her father greeted; his voice mechanical and cold. Alaska sat down in front of him, feeling as small as she had when she had lived with him. He made her feel like a frightened little girl again, and she resented him for that.

“Why are you here, father? You haven’t visited in about five years.” Alaska responded coolly. She didn’t like speaking to him in fear of saying something wrong. She was less than half his size, and didn’t stand a chance if he got angry. That’s what her mother had always said; and Alaska knew she shouldn’t take the warning lightly. 

“Your questionable behaviour with Miss Needles brought me here, you know that. Don’t act dumb. Your priest called me here to decide how to handle this disruption.” Alaska’s father spoke quietly, as if not wanting anyone to hear the conversation. He was embarrassed; Alaska could see it in his expression.

“What are you going to do? Neither you or mother would accept me back home, so I assume you’ll either send me to another school or dump me in the streets.” Alaska huffed. Her father’s eyebrow raised and Alaska immediately regretted her words. 

“Both are options I’m willing to consider, but you’re staying here. You were a top student, and it’s clear this disgusting situation has nothing to do with you. Miss Needles will be punished, not you.” Her father explained.

“This isn’t Sharon’s fault, father! You can’t blame her for things you don’t want to blame me for.” Alaska hissed.

“It is her fault, Alaska. You were fine before you befriended her. She’s causing you to go down a sinner’s path. If you don’t correct yourself soon, you’ll go to hell. And no daughter of mine will go to hell.” He spat.

“Well, you’ll have to deal with it, because I’m going to. I think I love her, father. I’m prepared to burn in hell for her.” Alaska cried. In hindsight, she knew dramatics were never something her father was tolerant for, but in her blind anger she had forgotten to consider her safety. 

Her father raised his hand, and she flinched. He smacked her across the cheek, an action both father and daughter had grown accustomed to. Her cheek burned for a moment, stinging as she breathed in through gritted teeth. She inhaled sharply, hoping her father didn’t see the way she had bit her lip so hard that it bled. 

“You will stay away from that she devil from now on. You will sit outside and listen to whatever the priest instructs. You should pray for forgiveness. Goodbye, Alaska.” Her father opened the door for her to leave, and the nun that had taken Sharon away sat in her place.

Alaska paused at the door for a moment, trying to hear parts of their conversation, but they were too quiet. Alaska turned around to the chairs that she had been sat on earlier. Sharon’s was empty. The priest spoke to her in a sharp tone, giving her instructions to go back to her room and study. Making her way into the corridor, Alaska made no argument. She was too emotionally drained to put up a fight.

Alaska walked sombrely back to her room, her feet dragging on the carpet. The silence was unfamiliar and eerie, and it left her alone with her thoughts. She tried to ignore her worries and desperation as she leaned on the door, reaching for her key.

Jumping back, Alaska noticed that the door swung open without her needing to use a key. She stepped quietly into her room, listening for signs of an attacker. She put her key in between her knuckles as if that would be enough to ward off any unwanted visitors. To her surprise, no one jumped out to attack her. Instead, she heard heavy breathing and sniffling.

Sharon sat on her bed, shaking and hugging her knees to her chest. She was clutching the white blanket on Alaska’s bed with trembling hands. Sharon’s fingers ran through the fur of the blanket. The motion was repeated as if it was a habit of hers. Alaska hadn’t been sure how the girl had gotten into her room, but she imagined lock picking was one of Sharon’s many, terrifying talents. She often imagined Sharon as a frightening enigma, but looking at her now, she’d never seen someone so broken. Alaska took a seat next to Sharon on her small bed.

Sharon’s eyes danced around the room, scanning everything in the space. Alaska put it down to paranoia, and she tried to reassure the girl that no one would hurt her here. Alaska felt a pain in her heart when she realised that nothing she could say would make Sharon feel better. She was hunched over and tense, eyes narrowing every time the clock ticked or voices could be heard down the hall.

“Do you get it now, Lasky?” Sharon asked; her voice strained and cracked. There was a quiver to her lip and a gleam in her eyes. It looked like tears were threatening to spill from the corner of Sharon’s eyes, but she seemed to be desperate to ensure that they didn’t fall down her rosy cheeks. Alaska wondered if she’d been crying before she entered the room. Judging by Sharon’s bloodshot eyes, she imagined she had been. Alaska shook her head gently, the lack of understanding evident by her frown.

“God isn’t real.” Sharon elaborated through gritted teeth. Alaska couldn’t find the passion to argue with Sharon. Maybe, without her energy or courage, Alaska wasn’t convinced that Sharon deserved correcting.

Alaska’s eyes scanned Sharon’s shaking body, uncomfortable seeing the girl so unsure of herself. To Alaska, Sharon could be described as nothing less than magnificent. If asked whether she’d rather see every wonder of the world or Sharon, she’d pick Sharon. There was something incredible about Sharon, and everyone could see it. It caused most people to fear her, except Alaska. However, now Sharon looked small and afraid, two words Alaska would never had previously associated with Sharon. It made her think, and she found herself questioning everything she thought she knew. Maybe Sharon was right. Suddenly, the crucifix around her neck didn’t feel like a comfort anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting uncovers more about Sharon’s past for Alaska, who is then left at a crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time to update, I've been focusing on my other fic. Thanks for your patience!

Alaska perched in the chair in front of the desk, watching with a glare as the priest took a seat. His desk was clear, except for a notebook where he wrote notes about her. She was pretty sure there was notes about Sharon, too, as that’s who they seemed most interested in.

The office was surprisingly colourful considering the demeanour of the man who inhabited it. Framed photos adored each wall, pictures of lacrosse teams and class photos. One wall was lined with bookshelves, and Alaska noticed that they were either classics or the Bible. Each book was different; some bound in expensive leather and others wrapped in silk fabric. They were all clearly old copies, worn down from years of handling.

The priest’s leather chair was a dark red and the desk was a dark oak. The priest settled on his chair, leaning back into it. Alaska winced when the chair creaked. She sat up straight in her own chair, one that was significantly less ostentatious than his. She relaxed her shoulders after realising she’d been hunched over tensely.

“Now, Miss Thunder how have you been feeling? Since restricting your interactions with Miss Needles, you seem to have been improving.” The priest commented; his voice irritatingly satisfied. Alaska fought back a retort.

Improvement was relative. Sure, she wasn’t getting into trouble without Sharon at her side, but she was sinking into depression. She had been separated from Sharon for a week, seven days of inner turmoil. Alaska was completely alone; isolated from both Sharon and other students. She’d never been one to make friends, but being without the companionship of her peers was uncomfortable and nerve-racking.

“When will you let me see her again, Father?” Alaska asked, trying to keep her voice as sickly sweet as possible.

“That’s not possible. She’s making you ill, Miss Thunder. Think of it in terms of the devil. 2 Corinthians 11:14, No wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of the light.” The priest protested.

“Sharon’s not like the devil. She’s too-” Alaska was cut off by the priest.

“What, too pretty? Too smart? Too human? Remember who the devil was, Miss Thunder. He wasn’t ugly and deformed, he was beautiful. He was once God’s favourite. Are you saying Sharon’s any different?” The priest argued.  
Alaska crossed her arms, trying to minimise the glare on her face.

“Don’t look at me like that, Miss Thunder. You know I’m speaking the truth. She’s been corrupting you for weeks, naturally you won’t see it. She’s conditioned you to be blind to it. This isn’t your fault. We can get you the help you need to see it.” The priest offered.  
“There’s nothing here you can fix, Father.” Alaska hissed.

“Not until you fix your attitude. Now, you’ve been excused from classes for the next few days while you recover from your illness. Go back to your room, and then you can do some chores under the instruction of the nuns.” A wave of dismissal from the priest instructed Alaska to leave his office.  
She left the room on shaking legs, turning to find the door to her room.

The door to the student’s rooms was large and heavy, leading into a small court yard. Alaska remembered discovering the yard when she was much younger. To her, it had been a peaceful garden, housing the only trees and flowers in the schoolhouse.

The nuns had found her hiding there and had banned her from playing in it. She’d cried for hours, but now she realised it had been her first experience of stolen joy in the school. She laughed bitterly to herself, wondering when she’d started to sound so much like Sharon.

Through the courtyard, two doors stood opposite the one Alaska was standing near. One door led to their rooms. The other, led to the delinquents. The door was never locked; but Alaska knew no one was supposed to go through it. ‘Detention Sector’ was written on the door in rusting golden letters.

She knew Sharon would be through those doors. They hadn’t tried to hide her from Alaska, but she knew she sure as hell wouldn’t want to risk being caught with Sharon. Nevertheless, Alaska found her hand resting on the door handle, slowly coaxing it open. She’d walked through almost self-consciously.

Alaska made her way through the Detection Sector, the bleak corridors acting as an unfortunately familiar comfort. Rows of rooms ran down the corridor, and Alaska noticed two girls sitting outside. She cringed at her loud footsteps, her steps making the girl’s heads snap up towards the door.

The girl perched outside of her room looked up. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, louring in Alaska’s direction. They were light blue in colour and sparkled with accusation. If eyes truly were the windows to a soul, Alaska decided that she wouldn’t have one.

The girl’s skirt was hitched up to the point where her laced underwear was visible. She held a cigarette in her hands, seemingly forgotten as she stared up at Alaska. Her blonde hair was styled in delicate curls that framed her face like a golden crown.

Another girl was sat next to her, completely disinterested in Alaska. Her own skirt was just as short, and she’d cut her polo into a cropped shirt. Alaska wondered how much trouble she’d gotten in for that. Her ebony hair was pulled into a high ponytail, dangling to the small of her back.

“What do you want?” The first girl asked accusingly, pulling her blonde hair to one side as she stared sceptically. The girl next to her turned to face them both inquisitively for the first time since Alaska had approached.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s such a bitch. Weed makes her touchy.” The second girl apologised with a sheepish smile, her voice smooth like velvet. The blonde girl glared and took a dramatic drag of her cigarette. She blew out smoke in Alaska’s direction, and she fought the urge to cough.

“As if she didn’t know the damn nuns took all the weed away from me. That’s why I’m here, whore. Anyway, I’m Pearl, that’s Violet.” The blonde girl introduced, gesturing to Violet beside her, who offered a half-hearted friendly smile.

“What are you here for?” Pearl asked, leaning forward curiously.

“Pearl, that’s literally so rude.” Violet snapped, rolling her eyes at her friend’s ignorance. She smacked Pearl’s knee, but Pearl only wiggled her eyebrows. Judging by her coy expression, Alaska guessed she liked it.

“No it’s not, its called small talk. I’m here for doing drugs, Vi’s here for trying to fuck one of the nuns. Now, it’s your turn in the sharing circle.” Pearl answered.  
Violet glared sharply at Pearl, angry that she’d revealed her personal situation so absentmindedly.

“I’m not actually here because I’ve done something, I’m actually looking for someone. Have you seen anyone new?” Alaska asked, looking to both Pearl and Violet. They exchanged a look, but shook their heads.

“We haven’t seen anyone, who is it?” Violet asked.

“Her name’s Sharon. She’s-” Alaska’s voice trailed off when she saw the wide eyes of each girl. They were staring at each other with open mouths.

“Are you talking about Sharon Needles?” Pearl asked, her confident tone suddenly lacking. She spoke slowly, as if figuring out what she was going to say as she spoke. Alaska nodded slowly and gulped. Something was clearly wrong.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Needles is even still alive.” Violet mused, awe evident in her surprised smile.  
Alaska wasn’t sure whether or not to take the comment seriously. She’d never met the girls, but she knew only the worst in the schoolhouse ended up in the Detection Sectors. Her heart still fluttered at the words, ‘still alive’.

“Why wouldn’t Sharon be alive? Are you guys friends?” The frustration in Alaska’s voice caused it to tremble. She wanted answers, but neither girl seemed in a rush to give them to her. Alaska looked both girls in the eyes, one after the other.

“Friends is a little strong. A few years ago, Sharon got expelled. When she came back, the nuns acted like they’d never seen her before. It was probably easier for everyone. Four of us barely got out alive.” Pearl explained, her own voice quivering at the memory.

“Four of us didn’t.” Violet growled, staring blankly at the brick walls opposite her. Pearl’s eyes darkened as they shot in Violet’s direction, silently willing her to be quiet.   
“What are you talking about?” Alaska urged, sitting down in front of the two girls.

“I guess we’ve got some explaining to do, huh? There’s a reason no one knows anything about Needles. I suppose I should start with our gathering. Four of us disagreed with the teachings here, so we had this feminist meeting weekly. Sharon ran it and…she let things go a little too roughly.” Violet began.  
“You say four, but how come there are only three of you?” The question came out before Alaska had a chance to think about it. She partly regretted it after seeing the faces of the two girls.

Pearl and Violet exchanged a look, dread filling their wide eyes. Alaska struggled to read both of their expressions, but the increased pace of her heartbeat suggested it was something she’d be better off not knowing. 

“Priests don’t love they neighbour if thy neighbour tries to start a feminist revolution.” Violet responded, her voice dangerously low.  
“That’s enough, Vi.” The girl’s confident demeanour vanished and she winced at Violet’s words.

Stressfully, Alaska ran a hand through her knotted hair. The atmosphere changed dramatically since Alaska had first met the other students. Only 10 minutes had passed, but Alaska found the adaptation of the ambience unsettling. She could almost see their blood running cold. Someone had died, and she guessed they blamed Sharon.

“You should go find Needles. Chances are the nuns aren’t going to go easy on her. Just don’t tell her you saw us, she didn’t exactly leave when we were on good terms.” Violet instructed, a plea in her eyes.

“Sure, I won’t say anything. Where should I go looking for her?” Alaska asked.  
Pearl took the cigarette away from her mouth, leaving deep red stains on it from her lipstick.

“Try the corridor to the right, that’s where most new students go. You can tell because they either scream or cry all night. The nuns don’t usually bother checking up on us, so you shouldn’t get caught. Still, be quiet just in case.” Pearl suggested, her hand gesturing to it, wafting smoke around Alaska.

With a hesitant glance backwards, Alaska walked down the corridors until she reached the curved wall. The next corridor’s doors were all open, except for one. Alaska peered into each room before walking past. One bed, desk, and table filled the room. The walls were a light grey, and the furnishings were a dirty white.  
The closed door, number 15, made Alaska’s heart flutter. She pressed her hand onto the door, trying to hear a noise from inside. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. Once, twice, and a third time, her knocks got louder as she grew more confident.

“You know what, you can just go fuck a crucifix and leave me alone. You can’t lock me in here; I bet that’s against God or something.” Sharon barked through the door.  
Alaska chuckled quietly, the statement characteristically Sharon.

“Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ?” Alaska asked sweetly. She heard Sharon laugh in disbelief.

“That was in such poor taste, you know.” Sharon tutted as she opened the door. Alaska was lucky Sharon was only locked in the room at night. It made sneaking in during the day much easier. Sharon engulfed Alaska into a hug and spun her around.

“It’s been too long, Lasky.” Sharon greeted warmly, inviting Alaska into her room. It was just as bland as the ones Alaska had seen along the corridors.

“Come on, baby, sit next to me.” Sharon patted the bed beside her, gesturing for Alaska to sit.

“Why have they locked you up Sharon?” Alaska whispered.

“You know why, Lask. They can’t have little miss she devil running around the school, seducing girls and fighting priests.” Sharon scoffed.

“What can we do? I can’t stand to see you like this.” Alaska asked, looking up to Sharon for some guidance. The other girl looked just as lost as she did.

“There’s two things we can do. We can revolt, maybe even escape, or we can stay here and suck it up. The choice is yours, Alaska. It’s always been yours.” Sharon explained.  
Both choices sent a cool shiver down Alaska’s spine. Pearl and Violet’s words echoed in her mind, and the presumed death was still vivid in her thoughts. A revolt would surely repeat the past. Escaping, that would be even worse.

“We’re going backwards, Sharon. They won’t let us see each other, we were better off when we were just sneaking around.” Alaska sighed, desperate to adapt the conversation.  
Wrapping her arm around Alaska’s waist, Sharon pulled her closer and spoke reassuringly, “We’re not going backwards, we’re just advancing in reverse. Still progress, just in an unconventional way.”

Alaska rested her head on Sharon’s shoulder and nuzzled into the croon of her neck, “Since when were you the optimist?”  
“Someone has to be. It’s not like the Christians are gonna pray for us.” Sharon shrugged.

The way Sharon spat the word ‘Christians’ made Alaska flinch, but she tried not to show it.  
“No, I suppose not.” She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and Alaska become detectives to uncover more about the school and the death of Sharon’s friend.

Meeting Sharon once a week had become a habit. Alaska would make her way to the Detention Sector and wait for Sharon to open her door. It made her forget about the session with the priest she’d had just before, which was a very welcomed distraction. She’d been forced to speak with him every week, to reaffirm her beliefs and faith. It never worked. If anything, it had only deterred her further from siding with the priest after listening to his judgement and hate. 

It had been weeks since their first meeting, and Alaska was grateful for even the short time she had to spend with Sharon.   
Alaska sat on Sharon’s bed, swinging her legs. She was listening to Sharon’s scheme with a grimace, head tilted in disbelief as she listened. Pacing around her room, Sharon’s eyes fixated on Alaska with a look of determination in her eyes. 

“We have to break in.” Sharon finished with a nod of confirmation.

“That’s ridiculous Sharon.” Alaska finally spoke up. Her face was twisted in confusion, as Sharon stopped in front of her.

“Don’t tell me you’re not curious, Alaska.” Scoffing, Sharon sat down cross legged in the carpet.

“What happened to the cat, Sharon? Curiosity killed it.” Alaska sighed.

“Good job I have nine fucking lives then. By the way, you really butchered that phrase. You really didn’t say it right at all.” Sharon pointed out, a smirk on her face.

“Oh shut up, don’t try and be all cute now. Do what you want, but do I really have to help you?” Alaska asked, both girls knowing her protests were weak. Sharon had a gleam of mischief in her eyes and Alaska knew the girl would ignore any feeble objections she had. 

“I can’t break into the priest’s office on my own now, can I? All I need you to do is guard the door, nothing too criminal.” Sharon promised; her voice level and reassuring.  
With a deep and very dramatic sigh, Alaska nodded, “Fine, you win. When are you gonna get this over with?” She contemplated on how many people she’d break the rules like this for. Alaska followed the rules as if they provided a deep comfort, but she trusted Sharon. And Sharon needed her.

Sharon’s smirk was devilish and coy. Alaska wondered if that was what everyone else saw all the time. Sharon practically had devil horns erupting from her crown of raven curls.  
“Well, we have about half an hour before the priest gets back from confessions or whatever. So no time to waste, after you m'lady.” Sharon grabbed Alaska’s hand and pulled her down the corridors.

Once they reached the main block, they peered around the corner to make sure they wouldn’t be spotted. Alaska felt like a detective movie cliché as she followed Sharon’s lead, tip-toeing towards the office. She looked around, wondering when the lasers and cameras would reveal themselves. Alaska supposed if she was in a spy film, it’d be a pretty shit one. 

“Will it even be unlocked? I’ve never been in there on my own.” Alaska asked. She was cut off by Sharon placing a finger over her lips to silence her. Alaska pouted as Sharon kissed her forehead in apology. The gesture was no surprise to Alaska, as she’d experienced Sharon becoming closer and more intimate every day.

“Sorry, you’re really fucking loud. It’s always unlocked; I used to get put there on my own when the nuns couldn’t handle me. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Sharon reassured.  
Alaska, after an encouraging nod from Sharon, switched the lights on. She stayed as close to the door as possible, worried that someone would be hiding in the dark. She felt embarrassed and flushed, knowing Sharon would’ve been rolling her eyes at her. The lights revealed an empty room, much to Alaska’s relief.

“So, what are you actually looking for? I know it’s a file, but what for?” Alaska asked from where she stood by the door.

“I know you met them.” Sharon’s voice was sharp and full of accusation. Alaska’s eyes widened.

“Met who? What are you talking about?” Alaska asked, meeting Sharon’s narrowed eyes. Alaska felt the guilt that had been eating her alive suddenly being brought back up to the surface.

“Pearl and Violet. They were waiting for me outside one day. Told me they’d seen you. They joked about a threesome, you know, you must be special.” Sharon sounded bitter, but she had a faint reminiscing smile on her face. Alaska knew the three of them used to be friends, but there was no happiness in her expression. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just-” Alaska was interrupted by Sharon.

“Hey, hey. They told me that they asked you not to tell me. In the end, they decided they better tell me. Don’t worry, I don’t blame you.” Sharon spoke, her voice calmer and softer.

“Point being, I know they told you about us. And they probably wouldn’t tell you about Phee. I need to find her file, it’s important. Pearl and Vi told me about some records that might have more evidence.” Sharon explained.

“Evidence of what?” Alaska asked, but she trailed off when Sharon gave her a pointed look.

Sharon reached for a drawer behind Alaska. It was marked with ‘2015’ in fading silver lettering. Inside, files were lined up in what looked like an alphabetical system. Sharon’s fingers danced over each one until she picked up the one she was looking for. Sharon passed it to Alaska as she put the files back and closed the drawer. The file in Alaska’s hand was heavy, full of documents and information. She wondered what Sharon wanted from inside it. 

Alaska opened it slowly, revealing a printed document that looked like a fact file.

“Phoebe ‘Phi Phi’ O'Hara, died 5th January, 2015. Bruises on neck and wrist, assumed attempted suicide, possible murder.” Alaska read aloud, the document shaking in her hands. She bit her lip, suppressing her discomfort. She was holding the file of a dead girl, and one that Sharon knew.   
Sharon closed her eyes tightly, her face screwed up in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and held her hand out for Alaska to pass her the file. She did so reluctantly. A picture of Phi Phi was paper clipped to the top of the file, alongside close ups of the bruising.

The girl was tiny, like a child, and Alaska fought back a gasp when she saw the state she was in. Her skin was sickly pale, eyes dull and clear. Brunette curls fell around her head like a halo. There was a necklace around her neck, a golden cross much like Alaska’s.

Pearl and Violet’s words echoed in her mind, “Four of us barely got out alive…” “Four of us didn’t…”

“She was your friend, wasn’t she?” Alaska whispered, watching as Sharon stroked the photo with a trembling finger.

“Ye-yeah, she was my friend. She was like us, you know, she didn’t agree with the teachings here. She had a strong faith; it was such irony that 'God’,” Sharon accompanied the word with air quotations, “was the toughest on her.”

Alaska wondered why she no longer had any objections to Sharon’s disregard of God, or the way she spoke so disgustedly. Alaska had known Sharon for a few months, but she was already unaffected by the girl’s distaste of religion. She’d been sheltered from it before but now, exposed to everything that the priests and nuns were doing, she couldn’t blame Sharon.

“Everyone blamed me, you know. As if I convinced her that this school was hell. The girl had a rough childhood, was treated horribly by the fuckers here, and learned God wasn’t going to help her. That’s enough to drive anyone over the edge.” Sharon shrugged. The shrug was cool and nonchalant, but Alaska didn’t believe for a second that she wasn’t in agony. She could see Sharon’s nails digging into her palm as she balled her fists, and her eyes sparkled as if they were about to spill tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Sharon.” Alaska’s voice was hoarse, and it made Sharon focus on her.

“The thing is, we all thought it wasn’t suicide. People forgot about it, but we-I didn’t. Look here, Lask, it actually says 'possible murder’ in the police report! No wonder the school tried to cover it up. If we can prove this somehow, the school’s going down. It can burn in the flames of hell.” Sharon spoke.

“This was over a year ago, Sharon. There’s no evidence left.” Alaska sighed deeply.

“Well, there’s whatever’s in this office.” Sharon turned away from Alaska and began opening drawers, flicking through paper and files.

“Sharon, what are you doing? If we get caught, we’ll be finished.” Alaska hissed, wincing every time Sharon threw open a drawer with a crash.

“Just help me look, Lasky.” Sharon whispered; a desperate plea in her tone. Alaska shook her head slowly, mostly to herself, but went to dig through a drawer anyway. She shuffled through files until she came to one, much darker in colour than the rest. '018’ was written on the front, and Alaska noted with a sinking feeling that it matched Phi Phi’s case number.

“Sharon,” Alaska called, “I think you’ll want to come see this.”

Sharon opened the file in Alaska’s hand with hesitation. The same pictures of Phi Phi were attached inside, but a hand written report was there too. It was several pages long.  
“It’s a police report about… her, 'The bruising on Miss O'Hara’s neck couldn’t be from her own hands, and the bruises on her wrists indicate that she was tied up before the incident occurred. She also has a wound on the back of her head, presumably from being hit from behind.’” Sharon read, her voice growing more strained as she progressed.

“So the police thought it was a murder, but this report was never published. Do you think the schoolhouse stole it and kept it instead of handing it over to the police? That would make it seem like someone here killed her.” Alaska mused.

“Now you’re catching on. That’s what we all thing happened. We thought that’s what had happened-” Sharon stopped talking suddenly, eyes shooting to the office’s door.

“What?” Alaska asked; her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Sharon, still distractedly watching the door, opened her mouth to offer an explanation. Before she had a chance to speak, the door slammed open, revealing the priest on the other side. Two nuns followed behind him as he stalked into the office.

The look in Sharon’s eyes was haunting as the priest prowled over to Alaska. There was a ghostly reflection of pain in them, masking the warmth Alaska knew so well. The bright eyes that she’d grown so fond of had become cold and calculating as Alaska was pinned to the wall by the priest. His hand moved to her neck, tightening his grasp at her throat. Alaska squirmed under his touch, trying to subtly manoeuvre herself free.

“Don’t act so scared, Miss Thunder, I’m not going to hurt you.” The priest attempted weak reassurance, the pressure on her neck remaining strong.

“You already are, you fucking idiot. Get your dirty hands off her neck or so help me I’ll be sent to the worst parts of hell for what I’ll do to you.” Sharon lunged forward, but she was pulled back roughly by the nuns either side of her.

“What kind of schoolhouse tries to fucking kill their students?” Alaska spoke, her voice raspy as she struggled to breath. Sharon looked up with a grin, pride evident in her shining eyes. The sudden life in her eyes was ripped away when Alaska received a harsh slap from the priest’s free hand.

“What were you doing searching the priest’s office?” One of the nuns beside Sharon asked. Alaska was thankful she’d dropped the file before they’d been caught. Lord knows they’d be in even more trouble if the priest knew they had found out about the murder.

The pressure building on Alaska’s neck was concerning her, gulps of breath struggling to provide enough oxygen as the air was cut off by the priest’s strong hand.   
“I said, what were you doing in the priest’s office?” The nun repeated, her voice rising.

Sharon and Alaska exchanged a glance. Neither planned on saying anything, but they didn’t want to see the other getting hurt. Sharon gave Alaska a weak smile, but she didn’t believe it was genuine for a moment. She was grimacing, gritting her teeth whenever she saw Alaska struggling. 

The priest cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. His hand tightened around Alaska’s neck for a moment and she flinched, her vision interrupted by black spots.  
“Someone better tell me, or neither of you will like what happens next.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon has flashbacks to her last day with Phi Phi as both her and Alaska are thrown deeper into trouble.

They were being chased through the neighbouring woodland of the schoolhouse, sprinting until Sharon felt as if her knees and ankles were bruising. Her breath came raggedly, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on for. Her focus on the surroundings was dimming, and her vision was quickly fading into black spots.  
Every time her feet hit the ground, she winced.

She cursed the damn school for such uncomfortable shoes. She could feel the blisters forming on her feet, and the scratches from bushes on her ankles. Sure, they were smart and clean, but they weren’t great when it came to running from nuns who want you dead. Sharon pondered over whether or not that was an exaggeration or not. She opted for probably not.

The girl beside her was whimpering. She knew the tiny brunette was taking everything much harder than the rest. She was much smaller than the other girls, who all seemed a great height for their age, and she was already drained, both emotionally and physically. Sharon felt guilt suddenly overwhelm her pain. She’d vowed to protect the girl, and she was failing. She knew the girl couldn’t go on for much longer.   
Sharon spun around when the girl cried out, her ankle twisting at an odd angle as she tripped over a root. Sharon cursed and wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist for support. They were screwed.  
_______

Sharon’s thoughts were interrupted by violent coughing. She turned her focus onto Alaska, who had collapsed onto the floor after being released by the priest. She was leaned over, spluttering and gasping for breath. Her angry eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill. Sharon sat down beside her, rubbing her back. Sharon brushed the bruises on her neck with a feathery touch, yet Alaska still flinched. 

“You’ll be okay baby, I’m sorry.” Sharon murmured in her ear, both girls knowing the reassurance was lost. Alaska leaned into Sharon’s embrace, and she could feel her shaking in her hands. 

Her breathing was starting to steady, but she still wheezed as she stood up, leaning on Sharon for support. Her nasty cough resided as Alaska managed to catch her breath, even though it hitched whenever she moved. The priest looked partially regretful, but he stood his ground as he waited for Alaska to compose herself.

“I apologise for the trouble caused, but it’s vital that we know what you have been searching for.” The priest smiled, but it appeared much more like a sneer.

“W-we were just looking for you. We didn’t find anything, whatever it was you didn’t want us to find.” Alaska stumbled through her explanation. She leaned heavily on Sharon as she spoke, still without enough energy to support herself. She looked so vulnerable, the fearful glint in her eye and the quiver of her lip made Sharon want to carry her out of the room. But it was too late, and she felt as if they were stuck in the eye of a hurricane.

“You know lying is the gateway to sinning, don’t you Miss Thunder? You need to make your way outside, your father wishes to have a word. He is not happy that your actions took him away from his prayers.” The priest nodded slightly and the two nuns by his side guided Alaska away. She looked back over her shoulder to meet Sharon’s concerned gaze.

“Why did you bring her dad into this? It’s not her fault. She didn’t do anything wrong.” Sharon hissed as soon as she was left alone with the priest. He shook his head, with what she assumed was either disgust or disappointment.

“Mr Thunder has expressed concern of your criminal nature. So, as your family will not take you, we will be forced to send you to a juvenile home. You’ll learn discipline until you’re 18, then you’ll be on your own. Miss Thunder is lucky her family are forgiving enough to take her home.” The priest informed, pacing around her like a trapped animal. Alaska’s eyes wandered to Sharon, and she found it almost funny that the girl was worried about her instead of herself. 

“Stop calling her Miss Thunder, for God’s sake. Alaska has a name, and she’s a fucking good person. Just leave her alone.” Sharon begged, trying desperately to keep her voice as steady as possible. She’d tried to ignore the priest’s warning. 

“All your friends are good people, aren’t they?” The priest scoffed, “I remember one little friend of yours that was a particular golden child. Until you came along, that is. Phoebe didn’t stand a chance, falling in love with the devil. That violent delight sure had a violent end.” He mused aloud, smirking as Sharon’s balled her hands into fists. Sharon struggled to find her breath as she froze, suddenly forgetting how to move. 

“You killed her! You hear me? You’re the fucking devil, not me!” Sharon yelled, lunging towards the priest. He slapped her hard, causing her ears to ring.   
_______

She was running. In fact, four of them were running. Violet was yelling viciously at the one lagging behind, her legs much shorter than the rest of them. Sharon slowed into a jog, waiting for the girl to catch up. The brunette smiled gratefully, not daring to thank her as she was barely able to catch her breath. She was clearly in pain; her sprained ankle making her unsteady and lethargic. Violet only scoffed, rolling her eyes at the girl behind her. 

“Jesus, Phi, if you don’t hurry up then we’ll just leave you here.” Violet snapped as she paused just ahead of them. Phi Phi flinched and sped up after shooting Sharon a concerned look.

“That’s immoral, Vi.” Phi Phi mumbled. Violet rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. Phi Phi’s religious speech only agitated her more, and Sharon could see Pearl considering the need to hold Violet back. 

“Don’t talk about morals now, bitch. It’s way too fucking late for your God to save us now. But please, princess, pray for us.” Violet cried.  
“You don’t have to yell at her like that, this isn’t her fault.” Sharon defended in between raspy breaths. Violet rolled her eyes while Pearl stood next to her, looking just as worried as Phi Phi.

“Then whose fault is it? It was her,” Violet pointed at Phi Phi accusingly, “idea to put those leaflets and books around the fucking schoolhouse.”  
“You all agreed that nonviolent distribution of feminist advocacy was the best thing to do here. Violence got us nowhere.” Phi Phi argued, standing in front of Violet. The other girl glared down at her. Phi Phi stood up on her tiptoes, and Sharon shook away the thoughts of how cute it was.  
“Since when did you become a pacifist?” Pearl piped up.

A gun shot rang out, loud and explosive, making each girl jump back with a shaken gasp. Sharon watched Violet attempt to console Pearl, promising her it was merely something being dropped or a school bell. Sharon knew better; she’d heard enough gunshots to know what it was. She grabbed Phi Phi’s arm and pulled her forward. They had to get out of there.  
_______

“Sharon? Are you listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Sharon snapped back into reality at the exasperated voice of Alaska. She blinked slowly, confused, wondering when Alaska had been brought back into the priest’s office. The adults stood outside, talking ominously about Alaska. Sharon was alone with her, but the room was locked. Alaska pulled on the door handle with frustration. She cried out angrily as she kicked the door, and Sharon noticed the strain in her voice. 

The girl had begun pacing around her, biting her lip. Sharon noticed the dark circles under Alaska’s usually bright eyes. She’d been chewing her lip until it bad begun to bleed, a habit Sharon had noticed Alaska fell into often. It was a nervous habit that she’d seen Alaska partake in more and more frequently.

“What do we do, Lask?” Sharon asked, punctuating her sentence with a deep sigh. She sat down on the leather chair, running her hand stressfully through her hair.

“My father, he isn’t actually taking me home. He said I deserve to be out on the streets, that’s where he’s gonna leave me. I’m done for, Sharon.” Alaska joined Sharon, resting her head on her shoulder.

“We have to get out of here. Escape, somehow. We can ask Pearl and Vi for help, they planned hundreds of escapes when they were locked up in isolation. Please, Lask, we can actually leave this place.” Sharon pleaded, her eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s wrong with us, Sharon? We can’t just run away. What about when they find us? Or when they set the police on us?” Alaska cried.

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” Sharon shrugged, running her hand through Alaska’s hair.

She chuckled softly, “You must know that isn’t the saying?”

“It’s our saying. I promise we’ll be alright, Alaska. I’ll swear on anything that I’ll keep you safe.”

Those familiar words felt strangely foreign on her tongue as she spoke them. She told herself she’d never speak those words again. A sudden feeling of dread tied her stomach in knots, and she felt as if she were going to be sick.   
________

“I’m tired, Violet.” The sigh came from Pearl, who had been the first to slow down. Violet, still running with her ever present energy and determination, was still running a long way ahead of the other three. Pearl, on the other hand, had never been one for the sports team, and was unable to show the same stamina as her friend. 

“Look, Pearlie, we’re being hunted by this damn school. If we stop, both of us will get locked away for years. God knows what will happen to Phi and Sharon.” Violet shouted, gesturing to where Sharon was helping her stumble through the foliage. 

“What the fuck are we supposed do to? Run all over the damn forest like woodland elves? They’ll catch us.” Phi Phi exclaimed; her voice strained.   
Another gunshot rang out, this time a lot closer and louder. Phi Phi let out a frightened cry. Pearl and Sharon ran towards the trees for cover, searching for the source of the threat. They hadn’t heard the rustle from behind them, only the surprised shout from Violet.

“Phi!” Violet’s terrified shriek came as a surprise to each girl. Ever since meeting Phi Phi, Violet had been unimpressed to say the least. She’d avoided the girl at all costs, but now seeing the smaller girl hugged to Violet’s chest; it seemed the girl had gotten over any lasting hatred she felt. Pearl and Sharon watched as Phi Phi was pulled away from Violet’s protective grasp. The nun that had been waiting for them to stop running held Phi Phi by her arm. She struggled but, like a snake, the nun’s grasp only tightened.

“I’ll protect you, Phi. I’ll make sure you’re safe. You assholes better be careful with her, okay?” Sharon shouted. She hadn’t noticed she was being held back by Pearl.  
Phi Phi shot her a glance as she was led away, and for a moment Sharon was reminded of how young and innocent Phi Phi had been when they had first met.  
_______

“I will get us out of here, Alaska. If anything happens to you, I’ll lose my mind. You’ve religious most of your life but I’ve never felt it, not until you. You make me feel like I have something to worship, something to pray for. I feel religion when I’m with you. I swear to God I’m never going to let you get hurt again.” Sharon murmured into Alaska’s hair. The word, ‘again’, hung in the air as Sharon said it. 

“I love you, Sharon.” Alaska muttered back, leaning into Sharon’s touch.

For a moment, Sharon forgot about everything. Her past was just a fading memory, the pain just like a dull headache.  
She kissed Alaska, holding her fragile face in her hands. She avoided her bruises, cringing when she saw the purple marks invading her porcelain skin. Sharon kissed her without holding back; pushing the thought that it would be their last to the back of her mind.


End file.
